


Pidgey Use Attract!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Gyms, Jealous!Allura, Matt is so Proud, Pinning!Allura, Pinning!Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Pidge is hardcore pinning for her Boss Allura.Lance makes a plan for his friend.While everyone else just watches the scene unfold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I write so much lance that this was super hard. Q w Q)/ 
> 
> Anyway, thought of a cute thing where Allura and Pidge are pinning for each other. And Lance find a plan that involves a gym and Allura's jealousy.

'There she is again.' Pidge thought, eyes completely enraptured by the site of her boss walking down the hallways. Her form was regal and her hair flowed like mist as she walked down the halls with her usual confidence. Pidge could only stared from her hiding spot as Allura walked away with her usual attendants. 

When she was gone from sight the woman could only let out a disappointed sigh. Finally coming out from behind the large potted plants she had been hiding behind. But, even though Allura had left didn't mean Pidge didn't sneak a picture of her on her phone. 

Which wasn't creepy! 

It was just a good thing for Pidge to be reminded on what her boss looked like. 

“Pidge.... your pinning is depressing now.”

“.... I actually agree with you on this.” Pidge sighed, staring at the photograph on her phone before she shut it off in order to pocket it. Lance gave Pidge a soft smile before escorting his friend away from the area and into the break room for some much needed lunch. 

Pidge groaned sagging onto the table pressing her face on the cool and clean surface while Lance worked on getting their lunches. She sighed, can't helping to pull out her phone in order to look at the picture once again. 

She wondered what it would be like to be encased in Allura's strong arms? 

Or how her li-....

“STOP IT BRAIN!” Pidge hissed, ruffling her own hair in aggravation. She smashed her face into the marble surface and groaned at the pain. She rubbed her nose and watched as plate piled with food was presented to her. Heated up and at the perfect temperature for consuming... especially consuming a lot to bury your feelings. 

“All your favorites.” Lance promised, getting Pidge to grin before she took her plate and spoon. 

“So tell me Pidge, why haven't you talked with Allura yet? I thought you said you had a plan?” Lance asked, getting Pidge to sign before she pulled out her notebook. She pressed it over to Lance who gently grabbed the book and started reading. 

“Step One. Approach Allura and engage in small talk that will hopefully interest her. Step Two, carefully study her reactions to talk and pry to see her likes and dislikes.... Step Three, formulate a plan to take her on a date and co-.... Pidge... these sounds like a battle plan. There's even warnings on the side.” Lance spoke, surprised at how detailed everything was. 

There was even diagrams and charts that had so much information that Lance felt his head was spinning. And Lance could also see plans of building a mock Allura in order to practice on. 'Yup, she got it bad.' Lance cooed, admiring how adorable Pidge was. 

“Pidge, just talk to Allura! She's really nice woman and she would love you.” Lance informed, he knew this well since he works directly with their boss on multiple occasions. 

“But! What if I mess something up? What if I sweat too much? What if fumble with my words! WHAT IF I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WORDS!” Pidge cried, shoving a few spoon fulls of food into her mouth in order to feel better from her valid distress. Lance just stared at his friend thinking for a bit before a light bulb went off. 

“I know! Why don't you come work out with me when Allura is in the gym?” Lance offered, forming his plan as he gave his friend a soft look. “This way you have an excuse of being their while Allura is there and you get to study her with your heart's content! I can just say your a friend who's helping me monitor my health and such.” Lance explained, getting Pidge's interest. 

“Lance that's perfect! I'll be able to collect data and Allura! Then I'll make a full proof plan!” Pidge cheered, before finally eating her food with content. The woman humming in delight while Lance just grinned when he looked down at his phone. 

Typing out one thing. 

PrincessBlu: 'Operation Pidgey is a Go!'  
Hunkalicious: Sweet! I'll make sure no one is in the gym except for us! Shay said she'll help too!  
StabbyMcHot: I'll make sure to lock all the exits.  
CropTopBara: I'll ensure Allura goes to the gym... though as soon as I make a comment about Pidge being there it will be easy. >83  
PrincessBlu: Meet you all at four then!!! 

'I have a good feeling today.' Pidge thought, grinning as she finished her meal with a small huff. 

A few hours later.....

'Good feeling is gone!!!!' Pidge thought, nervously following Lance into the his usual gym. A tablet in hand for her to keep track of 'Lance's' heath. The gym was nearly empty, but considering that tomorrow was a holiday she wasn't too freaked out by it. Besides, Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Shay were all there in the gym working out like they usually would. 

“Where? Where?” Pidge whispered, looking around left and right. 

A soft nudge on her shoulder motioned her to the right direction and Pidge felt her face turn red. She wasn't even doing anything and yet here she was sweating like she ran a marathon as she watched lean muscles ripple and flex. 

“Already, set it down Allura.” Shiro teased, watching his friend lifting heavy weight up and down like it was a soft toy. But, Pidge watched as she lifted the weights back onto the station with Shiro's guidance. Taking a moment to rest allowing Pidge to star at her very exposed stomach. 

“Lance, I would give up extra smooth peanut butter for the rest of my life to have her break me.” Pidge informed, her voice monotone as she stared in a daze at Allura. Lance blinked in surprise before waving a hand around Pidge's face getting the woman to dodge the hand in order to continue to stare at Allura. 

“Come on Pidge.” Lance giggled, dragging his pinning friend over towards the other side of the gym. 

This caused Pidge to protest earning Shiro and Allura to look over. Allura immediately honed in on Pidge having a light blush paint across her dark features as she stared at the other with longing. “Shiro, isn't she just adorable? The smartest in the engineering and programming department. Besides Hunk of course.” Allura cooed, placing her hands on her face to rest on as she continued to stare at the small woman. 

It was probably two months since Allura had developed a longing for the smaller woman. Seeing her small stature get put up against a taller man as she defended Lance. She watched as she took down the offender with her words and even went as far as going to attack the other if Lance hadn't stepped in. 

Allura had decided to watch other closely and found herself becoming more and more entranced in the Pidge. She learned that she liked extra smooth peanut butter and yet hated peanuts. She learned of her love for robots and tiny mice along with fascination with video games. She learned about her loyalty to her family and to her friends as she was willing to fight till end for them to be safe and happy. 

She learned how soothing her voice was and how she makes cute expression when she was thinking. Honestly, Allura had wanted to speak to the other multiple times and yet couldn't find the right time or setting. 

“What is she doing here? From my understanding she doesn't really like activities like this.” Allura informed, watching Pidge help with Lance's stretches giggling at something the taller of the two said. 

“She's helping Lance figure out a few things with his workouts.” Shiro offered, getting an agreement nod from Keith as he came over with three water bottles in his arms. 

“You couldn't help him? He is your boyfriend?” Allura snipped, a little or really very jealous of how much attention Pidge gave to Lance. Keith and Shiro both gave Allura a leveled look of amusement before shrugging. 

“Pidge is Lance's best friend besides Hunk.” Shiro offered, getting Allura to pout before something pinged and the wheel of an idea were turning. With confidence she patted herself down and started walking towards the unsuspecting duo. Not noticing the thumbs up Keith and Shiro were doing towards Hunk and Shay who were recording everything. 

“I usually do a warm up run. Get my body ready for some of my workouts.” Lance informed, noticing an incoming figure that was marching her way too them. 'Right on time.' Lance chuckled, ruffling Pidge's hair who grumbled at the action. 

“You can do something else for that time.” Lance winked, making Pidge become frantic. 

“Like what?!” She hissed, knowing it would look weird if she just awkwardly stood around when Lance was going for a run. 

“Well, do you mind helping me out?” 

“OH quiznak!” Pidge cried, jumping a bit in the air before turning around to see... Allura. Allura with her sparkling eyes and billion dollar smile that was directed right at her. 

'Mercy....' she wheezed in her mind as she steadily moved towards Allura with shaky legs. 

“I... erm... what can... What can I help you with?” She asked, moving her glasses a bit as a force of habit. Her legs felt like jelly when Allura's smile became just a little wider and a slight blush on her cheeks. Honestly, Pidge has yet to figure out how she hasn't exploded yet. 

“Well, I was wondering if you can help me with my push ups? The normal way is getting a little boring and wanted to do something a bit different.” Allura informed, a slight sigh in her tone because that was very true. She could do two hundred push-up and feel completely bored about it. 

“... Oh?” Pidge squeaked, watching in shock as Allura leaned down to take her hand. Escorting her away from Lance who was giving her the look of 'You got this!' and headed towards the open area of the gym. 

“By the way, I don't think we properly introduced to each other. My name is Allura and might I say it's a great Pleasure to meet you.” Allura spoke, her voice bordering on something that Pidge couldn't decipher. But, it defiantly wasn't as innocent as a simple name exchange. 

“Oh! Yes... names... Pidge. Well actually it's a nickname from a long time ago when Matt and I were playing Pokemon in Dad's care. I was really obsessed with the pokemon Pidgey and Matt at the time just came out of the dentist and said Pidge instead..... and oh my quiznak I am babbling.... sorry.” Pidge winced. Everyone, besides her closest people, had told her that she tended to babble and ramble like it was going out of style. 

And majority found it annoying. 

“Believe me when I say I can listen to you talk all day. Your voice has a very soothing effect and the things you talk about are interesting.” Allura quickly added, seeing the sad face on Pidge made her angry and also concerned. 

“R... really?” Pidge whispered, a little shocked and feeling herself grow a little hotter. 

“Yes!” Allura cheered, before motioning Pidge towards one of the work out mats. Pidge gulped as she watched Allura get into position before she motioned for Pidge to get on her back. This is the part where Pidge almost fainted as looked at the lean muscles that seemed to be calling her name. 

Oh, actually that was Allura. 

“Pidge? Are you alright? You're looking a little red.” Allura asked, though their was a bit of teasing tone hidden under her words. Pidge scoffed before she marched towards Allura. Taking off her shoes and grabbing at her courage as she nestled on top of the others back. 

'Oh hello muscle. I now know that you are very hard and skin is very soft.' Pidge thought, feeling herself shake a bit as Allura motioned her to lay down a bit. When the two got comfortable Allura started her push-ups like it was nothing. Like even though their was an actual human being on her back she pushed up and down as if Pidge weighed like air. 

Pidge thinks she's going to die from her blood rushing around her body so much. 

That or how her heart was skipping a few beats. 

After awhile though with some small talk and with time doing it's thing. Pidge felt more comfortable and found herself relaxing against Allura and sucking in the warmth she was offering. All the while Allura was smugly looking at everyone in the room at how she has this adorable genius laying on her back and giving her full attention on HER. 

“Oh shoot, I wasn't counting. How many have you done?” Pidge asked, getting Allura to hum before she looked over to Keith who was walking by. 

“Honestly, I lost count at 247.” Keith informed, before going towards where Lance and Shiro were doing yoga. 

“Oh, that's nothing.” Allura mused, while Pidge just gaped at her. 'Please destroy me.' Pidge prayed, nuzzling into Allura's neck getting the other to shiver and nuzzle the other back. 

“Pidge... would you like to go somewhere? After this?” Allura offered, making Pidge squeak falling off of Allura in surprise. 

“Wait... as in... a date?” Pidge questioned, getting Allura to nod as she pleased a hand on Pidge's face bringing her close to her own. “You are very lovely and I would love to get too know you. If you give me the chance.” Allura whispered and Pidge decided to go for it. 

Soft lips pressed again another pair and the two tasted each other just a little bit before pulling back. Pidge nodded her head her vocal skills dying as she covered her face and Allura brought the girl into her arms.

She fits perfectly. 

“Oh my glob.. .she's growing up so fast.” came a wail, causing Pidge to jump as she saw her brother watching with tears running down his face. 

“Allura... how about we do that date now?” 

“Yes, I believe I had enough of a workout for now.” Allura greed, helping Pidge up and leading her towards the lockers to grab their things. Passing the sobbing older brother as Hunk and Shay were patting his back. 

“Though I wouldn't mind another workout with you soon.” Allura whispered, kissing Pidge's ear and making Pidge's whole body turn red. 

A few hours later everyone had a picture sent to them with Pidge and Allura kissing. With a little message on the bottom. 

'Watch out for the new power couple! No seriously, Allura can wreck you and I will make you cry with words.'


End file.
